


Tears

by snowwinter486



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, hinted slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowwinter486/pseuds/snowwinter486
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canaan had always believed that Jr was supposed to be weak. After all, what kind of weapon cries?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

Rubedo is easily pissed, in fact, he's seems to always be in a bad mood. And Canaan knows this very well.

Even without a mental bond, the realian knows when something's up, and he knows when the URTV would just cry.

But he knows better than to think that Jr would never cry. Whether it be because of his pride or not, he never cried, especially not after he turned 13...

But, the closest he could think of was when he had first encountered Albedo, who was holding MOMO, and the red-head wouldn't stop shaking. Or, at least according to chaos and Shion.

For a second there, the orange-head couldn't believe that this guy was a 26 year-old weapon. All he saw was the the same, 12 year-old kid he picked up, what was his name...

"Rubedo?"

The name rolled out of his mouth with a grace he didn't know was possible.

"That's not my name."

A click of the gun, and Canaan vaguely wondered if he had ever been bothered at the sound of a gun.

Canaan wasn't fazed by this in the slightest. After all, this was the daily occurrence, that the kid would snap at him and then pout.

And the Realian would always reply the same way.

"Yes, but you will always be that way in my eyes."

It was the truth. And Canaan was instructed to say the truth. Always.

"Well, your eyes are screwy, after all," the grin was back on his face bright and happy.

Canaan felt himself focusing on his grin, and momentarily forgot about the rest of the world.

"They  _are_ puny," Canaan's eyes narrowed further at this, but Rubedo seemed to always shake it off...

Well, that's how some of it was.

Canaan would miss it. But to miss it would mean that he has lingering attachment to it.

And that wasn't allowed. Not when they had done so much for him.

* * *

 

Although he slightly misses it, he doesn't mind watching him like this.

Watching from afar, from the window, Canaan can't walk outside, can't open the window...

He can't communicate with the outside. It was one of those windows where you can only see from one side.

He's chained and caged, and lost all of his sanity.

Vaguely, he wonders if he would end up like Albedo of some sort.

After all, what kind of realian has these... feelings?

The feelings and the wants, from protecting someone to the point where he would kill and sacrifice and...

Well, to the point where he would abandon his own mission. His own purpose of life.

He could imagine it now, how Rubedo would come to him, "Jeez, for a realian with surpassed emotions, you sure are emotional," with that cocky grin on his face.

And not for the first time, he wouldn't mind it.

* * *

The orange-head realian held back a groan and thought about it, as he tried to block out the screams and the ever-so-babbling between an amused Voyager and a fiercely angry Virgil, the only time he had ever seen Rubedo cry wasn't too far back...

Or maybe, he had lost track of time.

The thought began to haunt him, as he noticed the growth in beings here. But no humans. Perhaps they were all separated?

Back on track, it was a long time ago, back when he first picked him up, he saw dried tear marks on his tear-stained face, his eyes a burning red surrounding a broken ocean. He still wasn't crying, he would scream, but never cry.

"Canaan..."

Or, at least in front of someone.

"Canaan."

For there was that one time he saw him cry, or at least he thought he did.

It must have been when he had killed Albedo... he saw a small red-head figure looking out the window, illuminated by the moon, he saw from the back.

Now, maybe he's more like Ziggy in the sense that he knew he shouldn't be there.

And at the same time, Canaan couldn't help but watch. Curiosity, was it called?

Watch as he saw a tear run down the cheek, a broken, heart-wrenching sound coming from the harmonica he was playing.

Almost as though he was a robot, making no sounds, no movements, and not a single thing could be directed that the male was there, more dead than a robot.

As though the harmonica was the only source that he was still alive...

Harmonica, Jr was good at that. He always played it. Canaan was sure that he had started because of Sakura. The girl that Jr had such a fascination for. Her.

(Not him. Not Canaan.)

"Cannan!" maybe he was going senile, he could swear that he was hearing the male now, a happy joyous sound instead, of his imagined, depressed one, and then, he felt a rough yank at his shoulders as a cold piece of metal hit his forehead, "Don't make me pull the trigger."

"I'm dead Rubedo, you can't kill me."

Why wasn't he surprised? Why was Rubedo here? What was going on? How can he just play this off easily?

"Wanna test out that theory?" the pout and angry eyes were automatically replaced by a threatening grin.

It wasn't threatening though. Because Canaan knew Jr well enough. Somehow. He Just knew.  
  


It was surreal.

"...We just met again and you are already intent on killing me. Which brings me to my next point, why are you here?"

"...Did dying get rid of your memory-banks? I'm here for the same reason you are," the male said, he seemed to be very calm about all this as he sat down next to the male.

It took Canaan barely a second to process this.

"...You're dead?"

His stomach began to cramp, but Canaan did well not to show it. 

"That took you what, a couple of minutes?" Jr sighed, shaking his head, "Honestly," and then he pointed at the black and blue testaments, "Do they ever shut up?" and to his joy, a very familiar white testament popped up, and Rubedo's face twisted into further mortification, "Oh gods."

Then, when Gaignun Kukai had stepped into this world, mortification practically melted into desperate happiness. A piece of rain dripped from his eyes, barely there, and ever so gentle.

As thought Momo was here for Rubedo to laugh with.

And, for the first time Canaan remembers, he thinks that the tears were worth it.

That, if he can give the tears for these lively moments, he would do so...

And now that Canaan thinks about it, Rubedo always cried, for and from his little brothers, from his promises, and all that junk. Something a weapon didn't need.

But the only difference was that Jr wasn't a weapon. Best yet, he wasn't weak.

After all, tears aren't always the meaning of weak.

**Author's Note:**

> Playing the game again, every time Canaan comes out, I squeal.
> 
>  
> 
> And that part when Canaan is all, "I'm sorry Rubedo."  
> And Rubedo is all, "Don't worry about it."
> 
> AND OMG. THEY'RE LIKE MY OTP.


End file.
